


The Suspicion

by PurpleReine



Series: Path-verse [10]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eugene is hiding something, F/M, Family, Married Life, Rapunzel may be going through Portpartum depression, Suspicions, path-verse, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: Eugene is hiding something. Rapunzel is so sure about it. Are things what they seem to be?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Path-verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774459
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	The Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eugeneismyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeneismyqueen/gifts), [mrseugenefitzherbert](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mrseugenefitzherbert).



> For Emily and Dianna, the best New Dream duo!

She called his office one day, expecting Eugene’s assistant to answer. To her surprise, her husband answered the office phone. But Rapunzel felt something odd about their short lived conversation. It sounded as if Eugene was-- moaning? He also seemed very distracted by something on his end, even though he reassured Rapunzel that everything was alright.

“Oh, before I forget,” she quickly added, “Can you bring some more diapers? We’re running low on them.”

“Of course, Sunshine,” he replied, “I’ll stop by the store. I’ll see you later.”

He hung up before she could say anything else. 

He had forgotten the diapers.

“Eugene,” she said, once he brought her in for a kiss, “Did you get the diapers?”

“Shit.” he answered, “I’m sorry Sunshine, I totally forgot. Don’t worry, I can go back out and get them!”

“No, it’s okay,” she replied, “We have a few left, I could always go and get them tomorrow.”

“Nonsense!” Eugene stated as he sat her down, “I’ll go get them. You stay here and let your dashing husband get the diapers.”

“Well, alright.” She replied. 

“Here,” he continued, handing her a few take out menus, “While I’m gone, order some dinner for us.”

She took the menus and leaned in for another kiss before he left, but Eugene left her hanging. Wait, what? Rapunzel could sense something was up. He was obviously distracted by something-- or guilty.

Not only did he return with the diapers, he also brought back a bouquet of flowers for his little wife. 

A two days later, Eugene had returned home to find his lovely wife sitting on the couch feeding their four-month-old baby. He took his suit coat off and sat down beside her before greeting her with a longing kiss. 

“Welcome home,” Rapunzel smiled as she began to burp the baby, “How was work?”

“Long,” Eugene replied as he let her lean on his shoulder, “Oh, Mom called. She wants us over for dinner. They want to see Eleanor Jr.” 

Rapunzel’s head shot up and gave him a look.

“For the last time,” she said and she brought the baby back to her lap, “Luna is not a junior. Isn’t that right, baby girl?”

Baby Luna smiled at the sight of her father and reached out her arms.

“But yes,” Rapunzel continued, “Dinner at your parents would be a great scene change for me.”

“Great,” he responded, reaching over for Luna, “Here, give me my Sunbeam so you can get ready.”

Rapunzel nodded and stood up. Before she headed upstairs, she bent down to give him a kiss. In doing so, she caught a whiff of an unfamiliar scent from Eugene. It couldn’t have been his cologne, she knew how that smell. It couldn’t even be the handkerchief that smelled like Lavender he carries around either. That was Rapunzel’s signature scent, and she for sure knows how that smelled. This specific smell though, was very berry like. A smell she knows all too well. She shook her head and silently blamed her thoughts on the maternity leave she’s on. Just two more months before she gets to return back to work.

They had a lovely time at Grandma and Grandpa Fitzherbert’s house.

The next day, while Baby Luna was napping, Rapunzel began doing laundry. She gathered Eugene’s work shirts he had worn for the week. While the washer was filling up, she began placing the shirts in one by one. Suddenly, she noticed dark stains around the collar and few top buttons. Her face paled and brought the shirt to her nose to smell it. The scent from yesterday rushed into her nose. She quickly checked the other shirts, two others were stained as well.

“Really Fitzherbert?” she said to no one, “How messy can you get?”

She continued the laundry as if nothing happened. 

After Luna woke up from her nap, Rapunzel got her dressed for a day out in the town. And by town, she means Eugene’s office. For confrontation. 

She strapped Luna in her car seat before getting in and driving off. 

When she arrived at his firm, Rapunzel walked into the waiting area where she was met with his recently hired receptionist. 

“Hey, Dianna,” Rapunzel smiled at the receptionist.

“Uh, Rapunzel,” she paled, “Hi! How are you? Oh my gosh! Eleanor has gotten so big!”

“I know,” she replied, “I still can’t believe she outgrew that cute onesie you gave her. She had only worn it twice! I just want her to stay small forever.”

Dianna started baby talking to Luna, who let out a giggle. 

“Awww!” she squealed, “She is just so precious! I still can’t decide who she looks like though.”

“Speaking of which,” Rapunzel said, “Is Eugene available? We kind of just came by to surprise him.”

Dianna’s eyes widened and looked over the small hallway that led to his office. 

“Uh, let me page em’ real quick,” she returned to her desk and picked up her phone, “Uh hey, Rapunzel is here… Yeah… Surprise.”

Rapunzel frowned to herself at how weird Dianna was acting since she got here. 

“Is everything alright--” Rapunzel was cut off by someone.

“Hey Rapunzel,” Eugene’s assistant, Emily, came in from the small hallway, “What a splendid surprise! Oh! Bebe!”

“Hi, Emily,” she answered cautiously, as Emily booped Luna’s nose, “Is Eugene busy?”

Both Emily and Dianna stared at each other. As if Rapunzel had walked in on something. Something she wasn’t supposed to know. Before she could ask anything, Emily looked up at her.

“He’s in there alright,” she said, “Uh, I tried-- to warn him too.”

Rapunzel looked at Dianna, who nodded in agreement.

“And he’s in there now?” Rapunzel asked, “In the middle of it?”

“Yes.” Dianna confirmed, “His door is unlocked too, if you want to go in. I say storm in. Cause a scene if you have to. I won’t blame you.”

Rapunzel began to walk towards his office when Emily stopped her.

“Here, let me have Eleanor,” she said, “We don’t want her to see him like that.”

“Yeah,” Rapunzel replied as she handed over Luna to them, “You’re right. And he doesn’t know I’m here?”

“No,” Dianna answered, “He doesn’t.”

Rapunzel nodded and headed to his door. She stopped right in front and placed her ear against the door. Oh, she heard the moaning alright. She reached for the doorknob and swung it open.

She made eye contact with Eugene as he was in the middle of devouring a tall-- stack of pancakes.

“I KNEW IT!” she stormed while giving him an accusation look, which to him it looked way too adorable, “Eugene Fitzherbert!” 

“Sunshine!” he exclaimed, “What a surprise! W-where’s Luna?”

Rapunzel glared at him and crossed her arms.

“Rapunzel,” he said as he stood up, “Sweetheart, I can explain.”

“You promised you wouldn’t,” she softly said, “And that you would only let me make them for you. As a way to help you through this.”

“I know,” he replied walking towards her, “And I’m so sorry. We had that client meeting I told you about on Tuesday, and well they catered. And since it was at an early time, they brought brunch. Pancakes included. I couldn’t decline them, since they were the main entree.” 

It is a known fact that Eugene loves pancakes. As a little boy, his parents would make pancakes and they would have to watch him and make sure he didn’t eat them all. It had gotten to the point where his mother made sure to only make pancakes once a week. Which over time, it switched to once or twice a month. Yet, for some reason, Eugene never learned how to make them himself. He’d go to diners during his college years just to eat pancakes since he was no longer at home. When he began to date Rapunzel, she innocently made a batch one day, and Eugene went crazy. He had almost blurted the “L” word at her. Ever since, Rapunzel would make him pancakes whenever he asked. As long as he didn’t over do it, per Mother Eleanor’s orders.

“Yeah, but,” Rapunzel responded, “That meeting was on Tuesday, it’s Friday and you’ve been going to town on them. I could’ve made you some these last few mornings if you had asked.”

“I could’ve. You’re right,” he began rubbing his goatee, “But I don’t want you to over work yourself. I want you to relax and not bother you. You just had a baby.”

Eugene grabbed her by the waist and brought her close to him. Before he could bring her in for a kiss, she dodged it by turning her head away. Obviously, this is something bigger than the pancakes. 

“Speaking of which,” he frowned, thinking of scenarios like Rapunzel accidentally leaving her at home, or in the car. Of course, he would never reveal these thoughts to her, “Where is my Sunbeam?”

Right on cue, Emily crept her way in with a fussy Luna. Eugene smiled as he went to take her off Emily’s hands. When Luna realized who had grabbed her, she began to giggle. 

“Any messages or people waiting?” he asked her.

“Not yet,” Emily responded. “If we get a walk in, I could take care of them for you. Give them our usual rates and explain the process.”

“Thank you,” he smiled as he bounced his daughter, “Buzz me if you need anything.”

“I told you she would find out,” she smirked at him, “But you wouldn’t listen.”

“Thank you, Emily.” he sighed.

She gave him a thumbs up and closed the door behind her, giving the new parents some privacy. 

While holding Luna in one arm, Eugene grabbed Rapunzel’s hand and led her to the couch he kept in there. Rapunzel assumes he uses it for naps, since it's very comfortable-- considering that it’s an office couch. 

“So,” she began after they sat, “You don’t want me making you pancakes, huh?”

“Sunshine,” he said, “That’s not what I meant. You know I love your pancakes. They’re the best! But I don’t want you to stress over things. You just had a baby.”

“Yeah,” she replied, “I did. Four months ago, Eugene. I’m not stuck in bed by doctor’s orders. I’m just trapped at home. It’s like if I were back--”

Rapunzel bit her lip and cast her eyes down.

“Never,” Eugene sternly said, lifting her chin so she could look at him, “Never like that. It’s just that-- you had a traumatic birth experience. I don’t want to overwhelm you. That’s why we’ve been going to our parents’ houses or they will come over for dinner and what not. Your parents even offered to send in a cleaning lady, but you declined.”

“Eugene,” she took a deep breath, “I want to return to work already. I am bored. I mean, I am grateful they let me take off for six months to not just physically recover, but mentally recover. Because, yes it was a difficult birth. But do the honest, I am feeling restless and even trapped again. Even if I go back for a few days out of the week and work my way back up to my former schedule.” 

Eugene reached over and grabbed the hand that was ripping at the ends of her hair, a mechanism she uses on herself when she feels nervous and anxious. Then he softly kissed her hand and brought her in close to him.

“Oh, Sunshine,” he responded, “I am sorry. I was more focused on making sure you were recovering and adjusting, that I didn’t realize you wanted to go back to work already. Of course you are more than welcome to return to work early, if you want. We can have either our mothers look after Luna. I could even leave work early to pick her up. Whatever you want. We can even go to the park after dinners for a light stroll. If you want, we can also take a weekend trip somewhere. Just so I can see you smile again. I’m serious, anything you want, my love.”

Rapunzel smiled softly at him and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Let’s talk about this at home,” she whispered as she leaned in and looked down to his lips.

Eugene nodded and closed the space between them. Softly, he brushed his lips over hers. It was delicate, as if it were butterfly wings, just long enough that he could inhale her breath, feel the warmth of her skin. She could taste the sweetness of maple syrup on his lip bottom lip, and nibbled on it, causing him to let out a small moan. Of course, since they couldn’t get very far, Rapunzel slowly pulled away. Eugene got one last chaste kiss in before brushing his nose against hers. 

Baby Luna began to whimper at the lack of attention her father was giving her, causing her parents to chuckle. 

“Aw, don’t worry Sunbeam,” he said bringing her up in front of him, “I get a lot of Daddy’s kisses too!”

He peppered sweet kisses on her forehead and even blew a raspberry on her stomach, causing Luna to burst into giggles. Then Eugene brought her to his chest and cuddled with her. She is just a daddy’s girl. Rapunzel smiled softly at this sweet scene she witnessed. 

“Hey,” she softly said and gave him the puppy eyed look she knows he can’t say no to, “I’ll make you dinner tonight. None of this going to their place or having them coming over and cooking. Just us two.”

“Of course,” he chuckled, “Anything you want, Princess.” 

After a while of enjoying each other’s company, he stood up carefully not bothering a sleeping Luna, and then helped Rapunzel up. 

“So, is there anything you want?” she asked, gently grabbing Luna from him and then rubbed his stomach with a small smirk, “Besides pancakes.”

“Surprise me,” he responded as he walked her out of his office, “I’ll enjoy it either way.”

They walked to the main lobby area where Emily and Dianna were working. 

“Right,” Rapunzel said and turned to the girls, “It was nice to see you two again. Sorry I have to rush out, but someone decided to take another nap.”

“You take care of that precious baby.” Dianna said.

“And bring her back soon too.” Emily added.

They bid their goodbyes and Eugene walked her out to the car. After strapping Luna in, she turned to him. They stared at each other for a good minute. Eugene instantly spotted his favorite hidden freckle underneath her right eyelashes.

“I’ll see you at home.” she said, taking him out of his thoughts.

“Just two more hours.” he replied and brought her in for a kiss, before letting her go.

Later that evening, Eugene returned home to a much happier Rapunzel and an amazing dinner she threw together. She revealed that she had gone to the grocery store for ingredients to her famous bolognese pasta. What Eugene failed to notice as he helped his wife set the kitchen bar counter, was a brand new jar of maple syrup and pancake mix. 

The next morning, he was woken up by an amazing smell. He couldn’t figure out if it was a dream, or simply withdrawals from the week. But when he noticed his wife was missing, he got out of bed. Eugene didn’t bother putting on a shirt when he heard the pan sizzle. When he ran downstairs, Rapunzel was wearing one of his law school t-shirts and flipping a pancake. She had his coffee ready for him as well. His daughter was cooing happily in her egg seat on the counter. This was the perfect picture; happy wife, happy baby, and a lot of pancakes. What more could a guy ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all.  
> HAPPY FITZPANCAKE DAY! I had this idea a few weeks ago when I realized that fitzpancake day was approaching! It was originally going to be a quick drabble, and boy! Did I not deliver! 
> 
> Second of all.  
> I wanted to dig in a little of how Rapunzel was feeling after giving a traumatic birth. Something that was mentioned here, The Hangout and Life as Strawberry Sherbert. There is a chance that she may have postpartum depression. 
> 
> QUESTION:   
> What did you assume Rapunzel was suspicious about? and  
> Did you know about this wonderful holiday?
> 
> Let me know! Until next time!
> 
> tumblr: @purplerock11 twitter: @purplesworks


End file.
